


My moonlight

by Clichewho_69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking Up & Making Up, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mpreg, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Break Up, Ranboo is George and Dream child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clichewho_69/pseuds/Clichewho_69
Summary: George wonders the man he used to love, is in jail will ever find out that he has a son.But what happens the man he uses to be in love with has escaped from jail and currently on the run. On the run of finding him.While Dream is happy that he is free. Now he is planning to get his power back from the SMP and getting back to his mate. But what Dream does not know is that George was pregnant and gave birth to his son, Ranboo.(Ignore this, is just a random thing I want to write like a drama tv show.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	1. Gogy is sad

Is kinda sad, isn’t it? That his mate-well now ex-mate is in prison, for doing horrible crimes. That man he uses to love is getting his punishment which he greatly deserved.

George sighs, feeling tired by just looking out the window. He stands up, careful not to strain his muscles. He waddles to his bedroom, feeling out of breath as sits down on his soft bed, letting out a sigh of relief.

He then smelled a familiar smell, so small but so obviously there. He turns around and sees a familiar green sweater on th- _his_ bed. He growls, his feelings turn to the bitterness of the green old sweater. He grabbed the sweater and threw it across the room. His room is starting to fill with bitter roses, the smell of death in the room.

The man he used to love, the man who used to have a smile that brightens the room, and his scent of pine will make him feel safe. But now his scent reminds him of the danger the man he becomes, the scent doesn't make him safe anymore, instead makes him feel in danger.

He sniffed, feeling warm tears going down on his face, feeling his own heart breaking into pieces. He softly put his hand on his round stomach, feeling a soft kick in.

He wonders if the man he loved before would even care if he finds out he is carrying his child.


	2. Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I'm so surprised you guys actually like this? I thought I'm just gonna write this and later abandoned it but seeing you guys commenting made me pause and started to write chapter 2. Not gonna lie to you guys but it was hard since I did not plan this at all. But hey! I try my best! I hope you liked chapter two!

“So...This is Dream baby?”

George pressed his lip and sighs. “Yes.”

“Holy shit…” Sapnap said, looking shocked. His grey-like eyes went down to his stomach, seeing an obvious bump under his blue jumper.

“Can’t believe _he_ manages to knock you up…”

“Sapnap can you please stop staring at my stomach, it just makes me annoyed and the urge to punch you again.”

“Hey, hey.” Sapnap raises his hands. “Sorry, is just-crazy?”

He sighs again. “I know it is crazy, but please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Why?”

“You know why Sapnap, others _might_ want to kill my _child_ just because he related... _him_ ,” George cradles his abdomen, feeling his nerves going crazy.

Sapnap nose scrunches up at the smell of distressed omega. “I mean it is true, everyone does want to kill Dream, not your son, I’m sure the others will understand.”

“Are you sure? You know what happens when they found out Ponk helps Dream, they _bloody_ kill him!” He yells. He looks up, staring directly at Sapnap eyes. “They kill Ponk just because he works for him.”

“But you know why, he kills people for _Dream_.” Sapnap sighs, trying to calm George down. “He deserves it, well kinda, but George.”

“The baby your carrying is innocent, yeah sure he related to...our old friend…” Sapnap said, with a bitter tone. “But I know for sure others will support you, you know damn well I’m gonna be by your side.”

George smiles, feeling his warm tears going down on his face. He looks at Sapnap.

“Yeah your right, is just...I want to keep it quiet, okay?” He rubs his stomach, feeling a small kick from his unborn child. “The others will bother me a lot, especially Puffy if she finds out she's gonna be a grandma…”

“Oh for sure,” Sapnap sighs, “Just...ugh.”  
They stop talking, letting the silence take over them. George looks down, rubbing small circles on his abdomen. He let his mind wander for a bit, of how Sapnap came to his house, searching for him to only see him down on the floor, crying out his feelings while cradling his abdomen.

Then he heard a cough from Sapnap, he looked up to see him looking around, not meeting his face.

“George, if you need any help...like with your problem-wait shit, not a problem! What I mean is-”

George raises an eyebrow when he sees Sapnap stumble his words. He flushes like he embarrassed what he was about to say.

“Look, your my best friends and all and-”

“Sapnap just spit it out.”

Sapnap clears his throat and finally looks at him. “Look I want to say is, will you stay with me and Karl to look after you, since it is kinda dangerous to stay alone being pregnant…”

“With you guys? Umm, I think about it.” He said, feeling quite touched by Sapnap words. He knows they don’t have the best compatibility out there, tending to but heads and Dream breaking the fight. But ever since he...went to jail, He and Sapnap began to get closer.

He looks at Sapnap, who he can see he change throughout the months that had to happen. He let his hair grow more, to the point he has a ponytail on and his little stumble became a full-blown beard.

Sapnap gave him an easy smile which made him smile back.

“Just remember, my offering is open, and I know for a fact Karl be happy to talk to you again.”

“I know, I miss talking to him as well, I just need…”

“Alone time, I get it.”

They get into comfortable silence but yet again, Sapnap interrupts the peace.

“But a question,” Sapnap said, looking over him. “What is your child’s name?”

George hums in thought, “Well, I already thought of a name if they were girl or boy, but I have a hunch it’s a boy.”

“How do you know?”

George smirk. “Is an omega gift.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes at that. “Omega gift, that gotta be a wife tales”

“Do you wanna know or not?”

“Yes! I wanna know you!”

He patted his belly and open his mouth to say-

“Ranboo.”

Subpoena looks at him confusedly. “What?”

“His name, Ranboo.”

“Ranboo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see your guy's opinions and thoughts on this, as well as with criticism. Criticism is always welcome here! :DDD
> 
> (Also I rewrote this at least five times and then speedrun this like at night so rn I am very tired lm-)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this.


End file.
